Dragon Passion
by Feedies
Summary: Decorus (Dragonair) has been friends with Zora (Luxray) for some time. But ever since Zora mentioned Decorus's sister, Decorus starts to act as more than a friend to both Myra (Milotic) and Zora..
1. Influence

**Reader's Notes: Alrighty, I had no motivation for some reason, and my Writer's Block became severe, but I managed to survive :D**

 **Anyway, incoming lemon and stuff. I might do a lemon next chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **Dragon Passion**_

Decorus (Dragonair) was surfing the warm waters, going under bridges and passing through small towns. She passed through Lugia's castle, then she closely reached the shore. She had seen many Water-Type through the ocean, passing through Magikarps, Tentacools, and Luvdisks. Then, she sadly saw a Feebas, reminding her of Decorus's older sister. She sighed sadly in the water, then continued off to her destination.

"If only I could save her.."

Zora (Luxray) was closely scanning the beach, trying to find Decorus. She had recently asked her to hang out because she needed a little rest from taking care of her two pups that she recently gave birth to. The pups were with her mate, Lonami, a Manectric that she recently mated with. "Where is she?" Zora asked herself, using her paw to cover over her muzzle. After 2 minutes later, Zora started to doubt that Decorus would arrive so she started to leave the shore.

"Come on me.. be faster.." Decorus shouted to herself, picking up her speed and accelerating faster. She nearly collided with a rock, but avoided it. Then, she started to see a black-colored Pokemon with a yellow star-shaped tail. "Wait.. that's Zora!" Decorus smiled, then accelerated. "Hey!" Decorus shouted, making Zora jump back. Zora looked behind her, but saw nothing. She walked back to the ocean, then Zora thought it was nothing. Until..

"Rawr!"

"Ahh!" Zora shrieked, jumping back and out both of her paws over her eyes. She was shocked and violently shaking, her tail was frozen due to fear. Decorus laughed, her orbs flashing in shades of blue, indicating her joy. Zora heard the laughing, then poked out her head, only to see Decorus shaking hysterically. Zora blushed profusely, her cheeks in light red with a hint of humiliation in her face.

Decorus slowly calmed down, chuckling a little. "I told you not to scare me like that..!" Zora said, being a little ticked off. Zora then whipped Decorus's body with her shaped tail, inflicting little damage, causing Decorus to stop laughing. "Okay.. where should we go?" the Dragonair asked. "How about the Town Square?" Zora replied, then Decorus nodded. Decorus felt pretty bad about Zora, then waved her tail to Zora. "Hm?", Zora turned her head in confusion. "Get on my back, silly.". Zora hopped on her back, then slapped her again to make her go. Decorus glared at Zora, wincing in pain. Decorus started to trail off to the Town Square.

 _(The Town Square is one of the busiest areas in the Pokemon Region, it is home of the biggest Postal Mail Offices. This also brought in many restaurants, theaters, and many houses. It is also one of many towns/cities that has the most diverse Pokemon, including Lugia's castle nearby.)_

They walked through the forest that crossed the Beach and the Town Square. The two talked about their daily life, looking at majestic trees even taller than Decorus. "Any ideas on what to do when we get there?" Decorus requested, stroking Zora's backside, making her blush. "U-uhh.. I th-think we can go to the c-coffee shop.." she stuttered. "Alrighty! Let's go..!" Decorus chimed, then slithered faster. "Is she into me? Is she bisexual..?" Zora thought to herself.

About an hour of traveling, Decorus and Zora finally made it to the Town Square, where many Pokemon flourished in the area. Since it was almost dark, lights lit up around the buildings, making the streets and sidewalks glow in the almost endless darkness. Umbreons was a gaze to look at, since their wonderful rings lit up in a bright yellow. Zora strolled through the sidewalks with Decorus, looking at the buildings that was full of Pokémon. "Watch out!" Decorus warned, then lightly shoving Zora out of the way, where a Lucario and a Mienshao sprinted down the sidewalk, nearly colliding with a Zigzagoon.

"Thanks.." Zora said, dusting herself off.

"Look!" I found a Coffee Shop! Let's go!" Decorus declares, then grabbing Zora's paws.

The two reached the Coffee Shop, where not much Pokemon went inside. This made the Shop very quiet and peaceful, suitable for Pokemon looking for peace and quiet. Zora found a few Psychic-Types, where they all used Calm Mind. Decorus ordered a cup of juice, while Zora bought a pint of milk. They both sat down in an open table, surprisingly, the seats were big enough to accommodate the Dragonair.

Zora was thinking on how to start a conversation, but she managed to force some words out, but Decorus didn't understand. Half a minute later, Zora finally spoke up, "Do you have any siblings..?", making Decorus freeze from what she was doing. Her eyes dilated and her face expressing horror.

"Decorus..?" Zora questioned, poking her. Decorus mumbled something, but Zora didn't hear anything other than, "Gone.", which scared Zora a little. "What about gone..? Can you tell me why..?" Zora cooed, looking concerned. "I used to have an older step-sister, a fine Milotic.. Her name was Myra..".

"Is she still here, can I talk to her?" Zora grieved, climbing up to her head. "She's gone, I saw her.. Pulled away from a current..

 _(Around 9 years ago, it was very warm in the water. Myra and Decorus were both very passionate sisters who deeply cared about each other if one of them had a problem. Myra and Decorus was playing near the shore, splashing each other. Their father said, "There's a string current a little far away from the shore, head down so we won't lose you!". "We'll be fine!" Myra shouted down, then started to play more. Decorus didn't hear what her father said, not only until the two started to notice that they were heading farther and farther offshore. "Oh no..!" Myra exclaimed, trying to swim back, but her strength wasn't enough._

" _What are we going to do..?' Decorus asked, worryingly. "If I push you forward, would you be able to send help..?" Myra questioned, and Decorus nodded. "Good Luck.." Myra said before launching the Dratini forward with her tail. Decorus landed with grace, then swam quickfully. Once she sent help, her parents were most startled._

 _They sent a fleet of Water-Types to search for Myra, but they ended empty-handed..)_

Decorus was lightly sobbing, she tried to wipe it away with her tail, but her tears were coming down too fast. At the same time, Zora was hugging her tightly, trying to help her endure the pain. The scene caused the other Pokemon to look at them, also feeling bad. They both cried for around 10 minutes, then they started to calm down.

Zora and Decorus looked at each other in sorrow, then Zora nuzzled on Decorus's snout, making their faces redden in embarrassment. After, Zora slid down Decorus's neck, placing herself by Decorus. "Feel better..?" Zora asked, placing her paw on Decorus, she nodded.

But then, a Butterfree fluttered to the two, in a worrisome expression. The two friends looked at the Butterfree in confusion, asking why he came. "A-are you talking about the current 9 years ago..?" the Butterfree questioned, fiddling his arms. Decorus sadly nodded, then the Butterfree continued.

"I think I have..

Seen your sister.."

 **Chapter Notes: Can Butterfree have his own story? I'll see. Anyway, check for Chapter 2!**


	2. Seduced

**Reader's Notes: After two days of school and trying to figure out the art cover for this, I finally managed to continue the story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

"..."

"..."

After Butterfree said that, Decorus and Zora were both dumbstrucked by the statement. Zora snapped out of it first, then she looked at Decorus, seeing that she was still as shocked. Zora nudged her a little, causing Decorus to snap out of her confusion. Decorus tried to ask a question, but her mind was too blurred but all she managed to say was only incomprehensive words.

"W-where is she..?" Decorus fretted, trying to regain her thoughts. The Butterfree responded, "It's been some time, so I don't know her actual location..". Decorus dropped her body, full of shame. "Ma'am, but I can tell you where she was off to.". Both Decorus and Zora looked at him confusingly, waiting for a response. "Was your sibling a Milotic?" the Butterfree asked, Decorus quickly nodded. Butterfree tried to regain his thoughts, than replied, "The Bridge by the Forest, East to the Hoenn Region. But, that's what I think, don't take my word for it..".

Decorus exchanged glances with Zora then looked at the Butterfree, "What's your name..?" Zora asked, walking closer to the male Butterfree.

"Bonnie." The Butterfree said.

Zora then shook Bonnie's hand, then strolled to Decorus. "Thank you for helping." Decorus affirmed, then picked up Zora with her tail and walked out of the Shop. "So, should we go now?" Decorus questioned, Zora then said yes. "Okay, I'll stock up on Berries." Decorus stated. She trailed off to the Forest, where Zora soon followed.

"Wait!" Zora blurted, running as fast as she can. Decorus soon stopped, then Zora slammed into her on accident. Zora recoiled back in pain, slamming into a tree. Decorus closed her eyes in pain, but when she opened them, she saw Zora laying on a tree. "Wake up.." Decorus whispered, poking Zora with her tail. A few seconds came, then Decorus became agitated, "Wake.. up!" she screamed softly, then whipped Zora's backside with her tail, making Zora squeal in pain. "Agh!" Zora jumped up, then looked up to Decorus.

"What was that for?!" Zora screamed. Decorus replied, "To wake you up, because you ran into me.". "You don't have to hit me like that!" Zora barked, then kicked her orb on Decorus's tail. Decorus winced in pain, then sighed, "You look cute when you're mad.." Decorus said, giggling. Zora glanced at her, then used Spark on her. Decorus's body shook really badly due to the charged particles, entering and exiting out of her body.

Decorus fell down, unconscious. Zora looked at her and thought, "That wasn't supposed to happen..", Zora nudged her, but she didn't respond. "I'm so sorry.." she said, then started to tear up. She tried hugging her, but her paws couldn't reach around Decorus, but Zora cuddled around her friend's body..

Zora bawled, her tears dropping onto Decorus. After a few minutes, Zora wipes her tears off and started to get off, then she started to notice something weird. "What's that..?" Zora thought, walking down Decorus's body. Her genitalia was shown, and it appeared a little moist. "She is into me.." Zora exclaimed not too loudly. "She was probably aroused before I shocked her..". Her thoughts increased lust for Decorus, but she started to deny it.

"Decorus is probably into females.. Is she..?" Zora thought to herself, trying to reject her imagination. "She did sexually touch me a couple of times.. and say my name very.. romantically..". Zora started to move her paw a little, touching Decorus's genitalia. Zora shuddered a little, "Will Lonami understand? He probably will.." Zora wondered, then stroking her friend's vargina. Decorus shook a little, the pleasure hitting her, but she didn't wake up. She stroked it for a few minutes, causing Decorus to be fully aroused.

Zora started to stick in a part of her paw inside Decorus's genitalia, causing Decorus to shudder. Zora continued to do it, then added some sparks for an effect. After 5 minutes, her lust for Decorus skyrocketed, then started to lower her head, giving a quick lick on Decorus's vargina. "Agh.." Decorus moaned in ecstasy, her tail moving a little. Zora didn't mind, and started to dip her tongue deeper into the soft chasms. Zora curled her tongue so she could pick up the juices flowing out of Decorus. "Holy Arceus, how horny can I be..?" Zora thought, pushing her muzzle further.

"A-ah.." Decorus moaned in ecstasy again, but panting more. Decorus started to blink open her eyes, then Zora froze. She didn't want to get caught, so she released her mouth, dried it off from the continuous fluids, and laid down on the grass. Decorus panted a lot more, looking like she woke up from a nightmare, then started to look around. "Zora? Did you do something?" she asked.

"N-no.." Zora lied, facing her head away. "I knew something was happening, are you su-" Decorus was interrupted, Zora blurted, "How about we find your sister, right? Yes? Then, let's go!".

"She seems a little off today.." Decorus muttered to herself, then started to walk to the shore. Zora followed, then sighed, "She'll thank me later..".

They reached the shore, looking at the almost-never ending sea. "Are you ready?" Zora asked, then Decorus grabbed her. "Hey!" Zora squirmed, but Decorus's tail was too strong to break through. "You know.. with all this pleasure I've been having all day, I've been thinking to share some of it with you.." Decorus smirked, wrapping her tail around Zora. "Wh- what do you mean by th-" she was cut off by a kiss.

"..."

"..."

Decorus shifted her tongue, she found space in between Zora's mouth, the started to push hers inside, dominating Zora's tongue. "Mmph.." Zora mumbled, her legs twitching. "Knew it.." Zora thought, then accepting the kiss. They finished, leaving a messy line of saliva between them, then the two gazed at each other. Decorus and Zora both shifted their positions, making a 69. "Ready?" Decorus asked, then Zora looked back, nodding.

Decorus was the first one to start, slowly teasing her clitoris. Zora also returned the favor, erratically nibbling on Decorus's insides, causing Decorus to speed up her climax. They enjoyed playing quietly, waiting to see who was the first one to release. "This r-reminds me w-when I was sleeping a-at the forest.." Decorus stuttered, Zora blushing a little more. Zora took it up another notch, adding a bit of electricity and shoving her muzzle down more. The shock created more fluids to drip out of Decorus, and reaching down more caused Decorus to slow down to endure the pleasure ride.

Ten minutes came by quick, Decorus stopped licking, while Zora was shooting bits of electricity and erratically thrusting her tongue inside Decorus's vargina. "H-how are you so g-good..?" the Dragonair moaned, trying to regulate her breathing. Zora was too busy stuffing her muzzle and didn't answer back. "Z-Zora.." Decorus mumbled, her eyes closed in ecstasy. "G-going to.. ah!" Decorus screamed before her wave of pleasure flooded her. She discharged her fluids, covering Zora's face. There was a little too much, so Zora licked as much as she can. "W-why'd you stop with me..?" Zora asked, after cleaning herself.

"So.. you can have more fun after.." Decorus replied, then grasped Zora's legs and brought her up. "..?" Zora looked down on her in confusion. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this.." Decorus said. She used her orbs on her tail, then started pushing it further inside Zora's genitalia. "..!" Zora squirmed lightly, but enjoyed the force. Since she was heavily wet, the orbs slid through easily. During thrusting, the first orb was small, then the second orb, it was big. The pearls were quite smooth but rigid, causing it to safely scrape against Zora's walls. While Decorus were thrusting her tail inside, she muffled Zora's loud moans by kissing her, saliva dropping down onto the two. "Mmph.." Zora mumbled, her thoughts in a jumble.

"Mrph.. relea-!" Zora slurred after four minutes, then it was her time to release her pleasure. She didn't warn Decorus due to her mouth being covered, so she released her nectar onto Decorus's tail. Her discharge calmed down after half a minute, her orgasm significantly tiring her down. "W-wow.." Zora mumbled, her eyes barely closing. "Was that fun..?" Decorus questioned, and Zora immediately nodded. "After we take a nap, do you want to go through the seas?" Zora asked. "Mhm.." Decorus nodded, then falling into a trance.

"Okay.. Good Night, Decorus.." Zora said, cuddling closer to Decorus. Then, her drowsiness slowly took over.

 **Chapter Notes: Wow.. that was.. fun for a lesbian couple. Was Zora seduced to 'play' with Decorus? To be honest, I do not know. Anyway, off to Chapter 3!**


End file.
